


Falling All In You

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Famous Harry, Harry in Lingerie, Harry in Panties, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, One Night Stands, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: “There’s a contest for a chance to meet Harry Styles and spend a day with him in the studio and  go out to dinner. So we signed you up.” Niall flashes a satisfied grin as if he just gave Louis the best news of his life, when in reality he’s only just succeeded in confusing Louis.“Wait. Who’s Harry Styles?”Zayn scoffs. “You can’t be serious. You were only obsessed with him and the band he was in. One Direction? You used to have all of their albums and would make us listen to them any time we were around you.”Louis’ memory comes back to him as he remembers how obsessed he was with the boy band. It isn’t the proudest time of his life, but they were actually pretty good, and the guys were all hot as fuck. They were what contributed to Louis’ sexual awakening in realising that he was, in fact, very gay.“Wait. But One Direction...aren’t they broken up now or summat?” Louis asks. Even though there was a time when he was in love with the band, he sort of outgrew them and hasn’t been keeping up with them for years.Or- Louis wins a contest to meet Harry Styles even though he doesn't consider himself a fan. What he doesn't expect is to win over the popstar's heart.





	Falling All In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntledkittenface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/gifts).



> Hello it's me again!
> 
> To my star bidder on the 1D Fanworks for Charity, this is for you. I sprinkled everything that you requested into this story, so I hope it's to your liking. I had a lot of fun writing this, so thank you! And thank you for your donation to charity as well because who doesn't like raising money for charity?
> 
> The title comes from Shawn Mendes' song "Fallin' all in you" which was a big inspiration for this fic.
> 
> Thank you so much to Nadya who betaed and brit picked this and for being amazing and so so helpful and encouraging. I am forever thankful to you!
> 
> Don't forget that this is a work of fiction created out of my imagination so please don't share this with anyone remotely related to any of the members of the band. :)

Louis taps his fingers on the wooden table, grabbing his pint to take a sip of the cold beer. Pub Fridays with his best friends is what helps Louis get through the week. This week has been especially agonising, having to train the new hires who basically have no job experience.

The swish of the pub door makes Louis’ gaze shift, and he lights up when he sees Niall and Zayn walking through the doors. Niall is grinning widely like always, and Zayn looks bored. They settle in the booth across from Louis after grabbing their drinks from the bar.

“It’s about time, lads! I’m on my second pint over here.” 

“Sorry, mate. Didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” Niall’s eyes shift towards Zayn, who at a better glance is holding in a smile. 

Louis’ eyebrows scrunch up. “What’s going on?”

Niall attempts to school his face into something more serious, but fails miserably. “What are you talking about?”

Louis scoffs. “Oh, come off it. Zayn here looks like he’s about to burst, and we usually need to coax some sort of smile out of him. Now, what’s going on?”

Again, Niall glances at Zayn, who just shrugs. 

Niall exhales. “Okay, so. We were late because we were doing something.”

“Are you two...?” Louis points between the both of them with a raised eyebrow. When they seem to gather what Louis is implying, they both wrinkle their faces.

“Eww, no!” Zayn yelps.

Niall turns to Zayn and pouts. “Hey.”

“We’re not doing this again Niall. Yes, you’re very attractive, but you’re like a brother,” Zayn tells him. 

That seems to placate Niall, who goes back to smiling.

“Hello?” Louis snaps his fingers to get his friends’ attention.

Zayn and Niall’s attention shifts back to Louis, and they continue. “Right, so, as I was saying. Zayn and I were hanging out at my flat waiting for you to get off work. Zayn was watching some show about vampires and I was on my laptop answering a couple of work emails when I came across something.”

Niall pauses to take a sip of his beer, and Louis wants to throw something at him because he needs to get to the point.

“There’s a contest for a chance to meet Harry Styles and spend a day with him in the studio and  go out to dinner. So we signed you up.” Niall flashes a satisfied grin as if he just gave Louis the best news of his life, when in reality he’s only just succeeded in confusing Louis. 

“Wait. Who’s Harry Styles?” Louis asks. The name sounds familiar to him, but for some reason he can’t place the guy’s face.

Zayn scoffs. “You can’t be serious. You were only obsessed with him and the band he was in. One Direction? You used to have all of their albums and would make us listen to them any time we were around you.”

Louis’ memory comes back to him as he remembers how obsessed he was with the boy band. It isn’t the proudest time of his life, but they were actually pretty good, and the guys were all hot as fuck. They were what contributed to Louis’ sexual awakening in realising that he was, in fact, very gay.

“Wait. But One Direction...aren’t they broken up now or summat?” Louis asks. Even though there was a time when he was in love with the band, he sort of outgrew them and hasn’t been keeping up with them for years.

Niall shrugs. “I’m not sure. I think they’re on a break or something, but Harry is doing solo stuff. You know his new song? Sign of the Times?”

Louis blinks. “I have no idea what that is.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “And here I thought we were making your dreams come true. Didn’t you used to have a huge crush on the guy?”

Louis raises his shoulder. “None of the guys in that group were bad to look at,” he admits, even though he definitely did have a crush on Harry. He might have almost bought the cardboard cutout of him once upon a time, but that’s when he realised he was in too deep and needed to pipe down his little obsession.

“Well, whatever. It’s a long shot anyway. He has a huge fan base, and your chances are one in like fifty million or however many followers he has.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure  _ you _ don’t want to sign up? Seems like you’re a bigger fan than me, mate.” 

“If you win, I wouldn’t mind going in your place. That guy is pretty talented,” Niall says, unbothered.

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind. But you’re right, it’s a long shot.”

With that, the subject is dropped and their conversation moves on to something else.

 

**Three Months Later**

 

Louis is having an absolute shitty day, and he doesn’t think it could get any worse. His alarm didn’t go off in the morning which made him late to work. In a rush to get to work, he spilt his morning tea all over his shirt and he had no time to go back and change, so he’s been sporting a large brown stain on his button down all day. To top it off, he’s had to deal with a very upset client on the phone for over an hour. He has a headache and he’s so hungry. Which reminds him that he also forgot his lunch, because he pretty much bolted out of his flat this morning. Louis’ stomach growls to remind him of his pitiful day.

“Hey, Louis,” Perrie, Louis’ co-worker, greets him. She’s way too perky for the afternoon. Louis wonders how she does that working here.

“Hey, Pezza. What’s up?” He attempts a smile, but he’s sure it comes off more like a grimace. Oh well.

“Nick wants to see you in his office.” The grin that she had adorning her face fades into concern, and an uneasy feeling settles at the pit of his stomach. This can’t be good.

“Oh...well, alright. Thanks Pez.” Perrie nods before excusing herself. 

Louis’ walk to Nick’s office feels eternal. He knows that whatever he wants, it can’t be good. No one ever makes it out of his office without some sort of lecture or warning...or worse. 

Louis stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath before knocking.

“Come in, Louis.” Nick’s tone is stern and Louis’ stomach sinks even further. He lets himself in and sits down in one of the empty chairs. Nick is in the middle of typing something and doesn’t spare a glance at Louis until he finishes whatever he’s doing. He takes off his glasses and folds them before setting them aside and crossing his arms in front of him on top of his desk. 

“Perrie said you needed to see me?” Louis asks, voice small. The silence is killing him, and he just wants to get this over with.

Nick gives him a once over before settling his gaze on him. “Yes. I noticed you were late for your shift this morning. That’s the third time this month, and you know what the company policy is.” His eyebrow raises and his lips purse.

Louis swallows hard. In the midst of all the chaos that has been this day, Louis didn’t even think about that. He’s well aware of the company policy about getting fired if you’re late three times in a month, but he hadn’t been keeping track of how often he’s been late. Louis squirms in his seat. 

“I’m aware, sir.” It’s all he can really say. Whatever the consequences are, there’s no way to avoid them and he knows it.

Nick lets out a deep sigh. “Look, Louis. I really like you. You’re great in the call centre and you meet all of the monthly goals we set out. Unfortunately, my hands are tied. I’ve got corporate breathing down my neck, and I can’t afford to give any leniency to anyone.”

Louis can feel a knot forming in his throat, and he averts his gaze from Nick for a few moments while he tries to compose himself. This is just the cherry on top of the worst day he’s had all year. Louis clears his throat before glancing at Nick. He does look genuinely regretful, which Louis appreciates. 

“I’m sorry. I should have done better at keeping track...I…” His voice is starting to feel shaky, so he stops. He really doesn’t know what else to say.

“I’m sorry too, Louis. I’ll be more than happy to give you a letter of recommendation or anything you need. I truly do appreciate your hard work. There’s just nothing I can do right now,” Nick tells him.

Louis nods. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

With that, he stands up to excuse himself before going to his desk. He doesn’t have many personal things in his cubicle, just a couple of pictures of his mum and siblings and another one of the lads. He doesn’t bother with finishing his shift, he doesn’t want to because he won’t be able to hold himself together for another three hours. He also doesn’t bother with saying goodbye to anyone for now. He has the numbers of the co-workers that matter, and he makes a mental reminder to send them a text once he’s feeling better about this. If he ever will.

The ride home on the tube isn’t any better, and when he finally makes it through his front door he goes straight to his room and flops down on his bed face down before groaning into his pillow.  

This isn’t just about being fired, though that doesn’t help matters. Since graduating from University three years ago, Louis has felt like he doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing with his life. He has a degree in business, but the jobs he was interested in wanted people who had years of experience he didn’t have, so in the meantime he settled for entry level corporate jobs. He started out as an administrative assistant for a doctor’s office, which led to a data entry job, which led to this call centre job. He’s grateful that he’s even had a job to be able to pay his bills and even have a decent amount saved, but it still makes him feel like he’s just going through the motions all day, every day. Maybe losing this job is the push he needs to find something he really wants to do. 

Louis stays in bed contemplating his next move and doesn’t realise how long he’s been there until he hears his flatmate, Steve, unlocking the door.

A few moments later there’s a knock at his door, and he sees Steve peeking in. “Hey, Louis. I was going to order Chinese for dinner, do you want some?”

Louis lifts his heavy lidded eyes to look in Steve’s direction and nods. “Chinese would be nice.” His voice comes out rough from not using it for so long.

Steve seems to notice his mood, and concern fills his eyes. “Is everything okay?”

Louis shrugs. “I got fired from my job today. But I’ll be fine.” Maybe if he keeps repeating that he’s fine, he’ll actually begin to feel it.

Steve lets himself into Louis’ room and sits next to him on the bed. “I’m so sorry, bro. What are you going to do?” He puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezes it.

“I’m not sure yet. That’s what I’m trying to figure out. But don’t worry, I have some money saved, so I’ll still be able to pay rent for a few months.” Louis assures him.

“I don’t care about that. You know I’ve got you if you ever need it.” He leans down to kiss Louis on the head. “I’ll buy us dinner and go to the shops down the street to get us some beer. How does that sound?”

And God bless Steve. He really is the best roommate. “I’d love that. Thank you.”

Steve smiles at him before excusing himself, leaving Louis alone again. Louis finally manages to get out of bed and strip out of his work clothes, glaring at the coffee stain on his shirt before tossing it in the laundry hamper. He grabs his favourite hoodie and trackies before going out to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When Steve returns, they spend the rest of their evening munching on Chinese takeaway and watching back to back episodes of Sense8. A couple of hours later Steve turns in for the night, having an early morning tomorrow because he still has a job to go to. Louis puts on some mindless episodes of Friends while he fetches his laptop, trying to see if he can find some guidance as to what he wants to do.

He starts with a simple Google search for “entry level business jobs” because he has no idea where to even begin and hopes this will lead to something that might interest him, but it turns out to be futile. With a huff, Louis exits the search tab, then opens the browser again to check his email before shutting down his computer.

There’s nothing but junk mail in his inbox, so he clicks on the appropriate ones to delete them when one email catches his attention. It’s from Columbia Records with the subject  _ Spend a day with Harry Styles.  _ Out of curiosity, Louis opens the email hoping it isn’t some sort of virus, and his jaw drops to the floor.

_ Dear Louis Tomlinson, _

_ You have been selected to spend a day with Harry Styles in the studio, followed by an exclusive performance that will conclude with dinner at Harry’s favourite restaurant. Please email us back with your information so that we can make the arrangements. _

_ More details will follow once we have confirmed your age and identity. _

As Louis reads the email, it dawns on him. His mind drifts back to three months ago when Zayn and Niall told him that they’d entered him into a contest for the chance to meet Harry Styles, and he’d honestly completely forgot about it. With how hectic his work schedule had been and him having tossed the idea aside, he had been almost certain that he wasn’t going to get chosen - this has just thrown him completely by surprise. He continues to read on. Apparently the trip is in just a couple of weeks and includes accommodations for a few days in Los Angeles.

Louis stares at his screen completely dumbfounded. He was ready to withdraw himself from it, but the more he thinks about it, the more he realises that maybe a small getaway is exactly what he needs right now to clear his mind and help him decide what career path he wants to take. The thing with Harry is only a day, and he can get that over with quickly and just focus on spending the rest of his stay lounging around on the beach getting shitfaced. 

It doesn’t take much longer than that for Louis to hit reply.

-

The nearly twelve hour flight to Los Angeles is absolutely dreadful. Apparently just because he won a contest to meet Harry Styles doesn’t mean they’re going to put him in first class seating, much to Louis’ disappointment. Luckily he scores a window seat, but unlucky for him, he’s sat next to a mum and her young kid who won’t stop poking and asking Louis questions. He eventually pretends to fall asleep and the kid finally leaves him alone, but when they hit a patch of turbulence, Louis instinctively jumps and grabs onto the seat in front of him every time the plane shakes.

Needless to say, once Louis has hit solid ground as they deplane he lets out a relieved breath. There are no inconveniences during baggage claim, thank God, and a driver holding a sign with Louis’ name on it is waiting for him at arrivals. The hotel Louis gets put in isn’t too bad: he gets two double beds, a small desk, a chair and a mini fridge. The bathroom contains an enormous bathtub that Louis plans on taking full advantage of some time during his stay.

Louis checks the time and sees that it’s almost nine p.m.. His body feels heavy with exhaustion, but he’s determined to fight the jetlag, so he jumps in the shower to wash the stress of the trip off of him. He finds his tightest skinny jeans and favourite top that shows his collarbones before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out. He gets an uber to take him to one of the nearest clubs.

When he arrives, there is a massive line outside of people waiting to get in, and Louis groans internally but sucks it up because he wants to make the most of this experience, even if that means denting his savings. If he doesn’t find a job soon after he gets back home, he’ll get a job at the local coffee shop or something in the meantime. He’s not letting anything dampen his little getaway.

Finally, finally he’s let inside and the place is packed. There are people everywhere, bumping into Louis as he’s trying to make his way towards the bar. He orders a gin and tonic and looks at the dance floor where people are practically humping out in the open for everyone to see. Louis wants to be one of those people as soon as he finds a hot bloke. 

_ What happens in Los Angeles stays in Los Angeles, _ he tells himself because there’s no way in hell Niall or Zayn or even Steve will know about Louis’ conquests this week. He has a lot of stress on his shoulders and needs an outlet, and he thinks he’ll be able to find it here.

Scanning his eyes around the area, he catches a couple of guys staring at him hungrily but none that really call out to him. He downs the rest of his drink, and ordering another one he sighs. Maybe he should have gone to bed. He continues to look for another hour or so while downing a few more cocktails, but in the end, decides to call it a night. By now, he’s way too drunk to hook up with anyone and he’s alone, so he doesn’t want to put himself in any dangerous situations. 

Louis’ phone goes off as soon as he stumbles into his hotel room. It’s Niall on FaceTime. 

“Niall!” Louis answers as he jumps into bed. 

Niall is squinting at the screen before his eyes seem to focus. “Louis, hey! You didn’t text me or Zayn to let us know you landed, you wanker!” He chastises.

Louis pouts. “I’m sorry! I wanted to go out and pull and I forgot.”

“Pull? So soon?” Niall asks, not sounding at all judgmental.

Louis lets out a frustrated breath. “That was the objective, but I failed. There are no hot men in LA.”

Niall snorts. “Yeah, sure, buddy. Well, I’m glad you’re still alive, even though you’re barely coherent right now.”

Louis opens his eyes because they’d been closed while he was listening to Niall talk. He has the most soothing voice, especially in the mornings when he’s just woken up.

“Thanks, Lou.” Whoops, he might have said that out loud. “Well I’ll let you go, mate. Get some sleep because jetlag is a bitch, okay?”

“Fine. Bye Nialler.” 

Niall blows a kiss at the camera. “Bye, Tommo.”

Louis throws his phone onto the bed. It bounces and drops to the floor instead, but he doesn’t even bother picking it up. Instead, he strips off his clothes down to just his pants. He has to be awake bright and early in the morning to meet Harry Styles in the studio. His thoughts turn to mush as he lets sleep overtake him, not even bothering to turn off the light.

-

Louis startles awake at the shrill sound of the hotel phone ringing. He groans, reaching over to pick it up.

“‘Ello?” He clears his throat because his voice sounds rough from sleep.

“Good morning, Mr Tomlinson, there’s a driver here to pick you up.”

Shit.

“Oh, okay. Tell them I’ll be down in just a few minutes, thank you,” Louis rushes out before hanging up and scrambling out of bed. He takes the quickest shower known to man and throws on some skinny jeans and his Skate Tough vest top with a jean jacket over it. He laces up his Chuck Taylors sloppily and dashes out of the door in record time.

Louis ignores the annoyed look on the driver’s face and settles into the back seat of the town car. He realises too late that he left his cell phone in the hotel room, remembering how he’d dropped it and never bothered to pick it back up. It’s not like he can use it much anyway. His head pulses and he closes his eyes, willing it to go away. He wonders if they’ll have any ibuprofen available at the studio or maybe at least some water.

Louis doesn’t know how much time passes before the vehicle comes to a complete stop, prompting him to open his eyes wearily. It’s way too bright outside and he should probably have brought some sunglasses. The driver opens the door for him, and Louis thanks him before walking out. He’s met by someone presumably from the label who greets him before escorting him inside. 

The studio isn’t really what Louis was expecting. He was expecting a big fancy building full of glass walls and chairs that cost more than his rent. Instead, he’s in a quaint, more rustic type of a building, and as they head inside the lighting is dim, which Louis’ head appreciates. There are rugs everywhere in burgundy and dark orange, and the walls are mahogany. The label employee motions for Louis to remain quiet as they enter the next room, and he finds Harry Styles standing in the recording booth with headphones on, eyes closed, belting out some lyrics.

Louis nearly forgets to breathe. Not only is Harry as gorgeous or even more so than he remembers, but his voice is heavenly. The producer, Louis guesses, smiles up at him when he notices them before turning his attention back to Harry who’s singing a high note, his mouth open wide. When he’s done, Harry opens his eyes, smiling widely and dimples on full display. He glances over at the producer and raises his eyebrows.

“How was that?” Harry asks.

The producer gives him a thumbs up. “That was great!”

The label guy, Jared, Louis thinks is his name, clears his throat. “Harry, Louis Tomlinson is here. He’s the person who won that contest who gets to spend the day with you today.” 

It’s like whatever music bubble Harry was in bursts, and he realises there are other people in the room besides the producer. His gaze shifts towards Louis, and his eyes widen a bit. 

Harry licks his lips and waves. “Hello. I’m Harry.”

Louis can’t help but feel a swell of fondness in his chest. He chuckles. “Yes, I know. Hi Harry, I’m Louis,” he teases. He thinks he sees Harry’s cheeks pinken a bit, but he isn’t sure. Louis’ headache is completely forgotten.

“Right, sorry.” Harry looks down for a moment before gazing back up. He removes his headphones and places them where they belong.

“Why don’t we leave them alone for a bit,” Jared tells the producer. Louis could kiss Jared if he’s honest. The producer stands up and follows Jared out of the studio after letting Harry know he’ll be back in about an hour.

Harry stands awkwardly by the door before seeming to shake himself out of it and moving toward Louis.

“Let me give you a proper hug,” he says, not giving Louis a chance to prepare before he’s being engulfed in long gangly arms. Harry feels warm and he smells like vanilla and flowers. Louis takes a deep inhale to commit his scent to memory. He suddenly wishes time would slow down so that the day wouldn’t go by so fast.

Louis returns the hug, wrapping his own arms around Harry’s broad shoulders before they pull away from each other. Louis already misses the warmth.

“How was your flight? Where are you from?” Harry asks, gesturing for Louis to sit on the couch next to him.

“Um... Originally I’m from Doncaster, but I live in London. The flight was alright,” Louis shrugs.

“London? Wow. Have you ever been to Los Angeles?” 

Louis shakes his head. “This is my first time in the States.” 

Harry stretches his arms out to the back of the couch, making their legs touch. “We’ll have to make sure you have the best time while you’re here, then.”

Louis thinks there is a bit of suggestiveness in Harry’s tone, but he’s probably imagining things because he’s hungover as hell. Also, as far as he knows, Harry’s dating history has consisted of only women.

“That’s the plan,” he says, crossing one leg over the other to create some distance between himself and Harry. The close proximity is becoming a bit overwhelming, and Louis doesn’t want to make a tit of himself. 

Harry claps his hands together. “Okay, well. I thought maybe I could have you around the studio today just so you get a look behind the scenes and stuff. I don’t really have anything solid planned, though. I just finished recording, but maybe I can show you one of the songs I’ve been working on?”

Louis feels like such a dick. Here he is, in front of Harry Styles, getting exclusive content when there could be a real fan who knows his songs and would die at this sort of opportunity. Even though Louis hasn’t considered himself a fan for a while, he does find song writing to be fun. He used to dabble in it a bit in university but stopped as soon as he graduated and had absolutely no time for it as work took up the vast majority of his time.

Louis rubs his thighs. “Sure. Let’s see what you’ve got.” He wasn’t sure what to expect, really. A part of him is waiting for Harry to quiz him on all of his songs or something. Which, by the way, Louis meant to listen to Harry’s album and completely forgot. He just hopes he’s able to get through this day without offending Harry or exposing himself as a fraud.

Harry pulls out a leather bound notebook from a bag resting on the floor and opens it to a specific page. Louis is curious to know what other things Harry might have written in the notebook, but he doesn’t pry.

“I’ve been working on this song recently and I got a bit stuck.” Harry positions the journal so that Louis has a better view of it. 

“I had a few got drunk on you and now I’m wasted,” Harry hums a similar melody to the one he just sang. “I can’t think of the right lyrics for the next line there,” he points out.

Louis lifts his hand. “Can I have a closer look?” He gestures towards Harry’s journal.

Harry hands it to him without hesitation, and Louis reads the rest of the words. There’s about a verse and half a chorus written so far, and the song is fucking filthy. Louis’ cock twitches as he reads the entire thing. He swallows hard and clears his throat.

“I had a few got drunk on you and now I’m wasted,” Louis tests out with his own voice. He looks up trying to think of what would fit. “And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you tasted,” comes out of his mouth. As soon as it does, his eyes nearly bulge out of his head. “I mean, I don’t know. I…”

“Wait,” Harry stops him, placing a hand on top of Louis’ that’s on the journal. “Sing that again.”

Harry is staring at him intently, and Louis’ face heats up. So much for not making a tit out of himself. Louis coughs to steel himself for a moment before doing what Harry asked.

“I had a few got drunk on you and now I’m wasted, and when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you tasted.”

When Louis finishes the line, he closes his mouth and waits for Harry who is still staring. He looks a bit creepy, sort of like a serial killer or something. Suddenly, his face splits into a blinding grin.

“I love it.” He takes the journal away from Louis and jots down the line.

Harry insists they continue, and so they do. Louis is getting into it the longer they go at it, and he feels a lot more relaxed. He tries his best not to pout when Jared returns to interrupt their little session.

“Harry, we need to get ready for the performance. Some fans are already waiting outside,” Jared informs them.

“Fans?” Louis asks.

Harry’s attention turns to Louis. “Yeah. Don’t you remember when you signed up? There were other fans that were selected to win tickets to an exclusive acoustic performance I’ll be giving. Do you have any special song requests?”

The question comes to Louis so unexpectedly it catches him completely off guard. “Oh um... I don’t know. How about What Makes You Beautiful?” Louis almost cringes as soon as he says it because it’s obviously not a song from Harry’s album but a song from One Direction instead.

Harry brightens up and chuckles. “It’s actually on the setlist,” he tells him. Louis’ shoulders relax at his luck.

“Good. It’s a classic,” Louis says, smiling.

Before they can get into any more conversation about Harry’s music, Jared interrupts them again to remind them that they need to go. 

“I’ll see you in a bit, Louis,” Harry tells him before being escorted out.

Jared leads Louis out to the part of the studio where the performance will take place. Since Louis is the first place winner, he gets to enter the room first. He doesn’t miss the way some fans glare and roll their eyes at him, which makes the guilt intensify. He does his best to brush it off and finds a seat near the front. It doesn’t take long for the small room to fill up, and Louis would guess there are at least fifty people here. It’s very intimate and there isn’t even a stage, just a few stools and some instruments and a couple of mic stands. 

Before long, Harry is introduced and the crowd claps as Harry appears with who Louis assumes is his band. They settle themselves on the stools, and Harry grins brightly, strapping on his own guitar across his chest. He is wearing a different outfit this time— a hot pink Gucci jumper, tight black skinny jeans and sparkly silver boots. 

“Hello everyone. I’m Harry, and I’m here to sing some songs for you. I want to thank you all for being here. I’ve been busy recording some music that I hope you all like, some of which I’ll be performing today.” He turns to look at his bandmates, and they nod at each other before beginning.

All the fans stand up at once, so Louis follows suit. He watches Harry intently as he strums his guitar, closes his eyes and sings. Louis is reminded of Harry’s soulful voice and the way that he transfers his emotions into the songs. Even though Louis might not know the words, he finds himself swaying and really enjoying the music. The more songs Harry plays, the more Louis regrets that he hadn’t got to hear his music sooner. Harry performs “What Makes You Beautiful” and Louis tries to sing along to that one, though his memory is a bit rusty. He doesn’t realise the show is coming to an end until Harry lets them know that they’ll be singing one last song which is his most recent single titled “Sign of the Times”. 

Louis doesn’t take his eyes from Harry for one second as he belts out the lyrics. The song stirs emotions inside him and he finds himself choking up a bit. At one point Harry opens his eyes and catches Louis staring, but he doesn’t even care that he’s been caught because he can just stare at Harry all day, he’s that stunning. As the song concludes everyone, including Louis, claps for minutes, and Harry bows and blows kisses at the audience. 

Harry sticks around to shake every single person’s hand and thanks them all for coming. He takes pictures and signs autographs, and Louis feels a bit out of his element. He isn’t used to this at all, not even when he was a fan of One Direction. He’s never been this close to a celebrity in his life, and he isn’t really sure what he should be doing. He and Harry are supposed to go to dinner some time after this, and Louis wonders if he’ll have time to go to his hotel room and change before they do, wanting to be in a fresh outfit.

Harry comes up to Louis with a smile on his face. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“It was amazing. You’re amazing... I mean, it was great, yeah,” Louis splutters.

Harry seems to be endeared by that as he laughs softly. “So I think they’re going to take you back to your hotel and then we’ll be going to grab some dinner in a bit.”

Thank God, Louis almost says aloud, but instead he lights up. “Sounds perfect.”

Harry hugs Louis, once again without warning. This time it’s a lot shorter, and Louis already misses it when Harry pulls away. 

“Great! I’ll see you in a little bit.”

With that, they part ways, and Jared leads him outside to where his driver is waiting. Once he’s dropped off at the hotel he’s told that he’ll be picked up in an hour, so Louis rushes upstairs to get ready. Although he showered this morning, he goes in again, this time cleaning himself more thoroughly. It’s not like he’s going to sleep with Harry or anything, but he still wants to make sure he’s squeaky clean. After drying off, he splashes his favourite aftershave before getting into a pair of pants. 

Now, the hard part is trying to decide what to wear. It’s not like he’s back home where his entire wardrobe is available to him, nor does he have the time or money to go shopping for a brand new outfit. He pulls out everything he has in his suitcase, trying to refresh his memory of what he had packed. He sniffs his favourite skinny jeans that he’d worn the night before to pull and thankfully they don’t smell, so he puts those on. He decides to go for his black t-shirt that looks almost see through, giving a good glimpse of his tattoos and torso. He isn’t sure what he’s trying to accomplish with this outfit as he’s almost sure that Harry isn’t into guys, but better safe than sorry.

By the time Louis is finished with the final touches to his outfit, he’s getting a call from the front desk that his vehicle has arrived. Giving himself one last look in the mirror and turning over to check out his arse, he leaves his room with a string in his step. Even if Harry isn’t interested, Louis plans to make the most of this once-in-a-lifetime encounter with him. The guy is hot as hell, and he’s going to bask in all the attention he gets so that he’ll at least have a good story to tell the lads when he gets back home. 

When Louis steps outside he doesn’t see the driver that had driven before and he scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. Just as he’s about to go back inside to ask the front desk, there’s a flash of headlights coming from a shiny black Range Rover. Louis tentatively walks over, and the closer he gets, the better the driver comes into view.

Harry waves him over with a huge grin on his face, and Louis opens the front passenger door to climb inside.

“Hey, sorry. I wasn’t expecting you to pick me up. I thought the same driver from before was going to be taking me to the restaurant,” Louis tells him.

Harry is wearing bright pink sunglasses that match the jumper he’d just worn earlier that day, but now he’s got a sheer black shirt with embroidered flowers that is unbuttoned so low, Louis thinks he catches a glimpse of a tattoo on his torso.

Harry pulls out from curb and begins to drive to their destination. “Yeah, that was the original plan, but I decided it would just be better to do it this way,” he says nonchalantly.

Louis doesn’t want to think about what that could mean. Harry seems to really love and appreciate his fans, so he’s sure that he’s just trying to be as attentive as possible so that he has a great experience.

Louis clears his throat. “So, where are we going?”

Harry glances over at him and Louis can’t really see the look in his eyes, but he just smirks. “I thought I’d take you to Soho House so we can have some privacy.” 

Again, Louis doesn’t want to overthink that. “Sounds lovely.”

They drive in companionable silence in the horrid Los Angeles traffic. When they arrive, Harry gives the keys to the valet before they head inside. They’re greeted and seated in a private area that by the looks of it seems to be Harry’s usual spot whenever he comes to visit. Louis imagines who Harry might come with, and he pretends for a moment that he’s one of Harry’s posh friends he’s meeting for dinner. Or maybe a date; yeah, a date sounds better.

The waitress gives them a menu and takes their drink order before excusing herself, and suddenly they’re left to themselves. Louis can see Harry glancing over at him from his periphery vision, and he smiles but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he studies the menu trying to decide what he wants to eat. 

“So, do you come here often?” Louis attempts at conversation.

Harry grabs the glass of water in front of him and takes a sip, licking his lips as he places it back on the table. Louis can’t help but get caught in a haze as he watches his tongue swipe across his lower lip.

“I do, actually. It’s a good place to come if I want to be left alone. When I go to other places I often have to stop several times during my meal to take pictures or sign something, and it gets to be a bit too much sometimes. Here, I can just be myself and no one bats an eye,” Harry explains.

Louis hums. “Why don’t you just tell them to bugger off or summat? That’s what I’d do.”

Harry laughs, his eyes crinkling and his dimples caving into his cheeks. “I’d never do that. I’m very grateful to them and I honestly don’t mind doing it.”

The waiter returns with their cocktails and takes their food order before leaving again. Harry’s gaze falls on Louis, and he can’t quite read him very well but he wishes he could. He’d give anything to know what he’s thinking right now, because the way he’s staring is making every cell in his body heat up.

“So Louis,” Harry takes the straw from his cocktail between his fingers and stirs it, his gaze unwavering. “You aren’t really a fan of mine, are you?” 

Louis’ heart stops. His eyes shift away from Harry, unable to look at him without shame because how did he know? Louis has been trying his best to pretend like he’s been a fan this entire time, but apparently his acting skills suck. When Louis’ eyes come back to meet Harry’s, he finds that he doesn’t seem to be upset, but instead more… amused?

“I, um…” Louis scratches the back of his head. “How did you know?”

Harry shakes his head knowingly. “You were like the only person who wasn’t singing along to any of the songs. I don’t mean to sound conceited or anything when I say that, but you did seem to look a bit out of your element. Like you weren’t sure what to do and from the fans that I’ve encountered, it just struck me as odd.” He lifts his whisky sour to his lips and takes a sip. His Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows.

Louis sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m just curious to know how you ended up here,” Harry says.

“It’s actually a funny story. Kind of.”

At that moment the waiter brings their food and they tuck in, but Harry looks at him expectantly, so Louis continues.

“My mates signed me up for the contest. I was actually a big fan of One Direction a few years ago, had all the albums, went to the concerts, the whole lot. Those same friends used to make fun of me.” Louis chuckles at the memory. “I sort of, I don’t know. I just stopped keeping track of the band.” Louis doesn’t say that it was right after university when he was working nonstop. “I never said anything to my mates about it, so they assumed I was still into the band. So one day we’re at the pub and they tell me they signed me up for the contest to meet you. I didn’t think I’d get chosen, to be honest. I mean, my chances were so small.”

Harry laughs, covering his mouth to keep his food from falling out. After he swallows, he asks, “What did you do when you found out you’d won?” He seems genuinely interested to know.

Louis shrugs. “I couldn’t believe it. I was having the shittiest day in the world.” He thinks about Nick’s face as he told him he had to let him go and how terrible he felt that day. He brushes those thoughts away. 

“Why were you having a shitty day?” Harry inquires, staring at Louis attentively.

Louis stops mid chew. He doesn’t want to lie, but he also doesn’t want to whine to Harry about his career troubles. He swallows and takes a sip of his gin and tonic before deciding to go for full disclosure.

“I um...I’d got fired from my job that day and was having a major career crisis. I didn’t stumble upon the email until I was about to turn in for the night. I figured that it would be nice to come to Los Angeles, meet you, and get away for a bit.” He takes a bite of his pasta and waits for Harry’s reaction.

Harry’s smile fades a little. “I’m sorry to hear that, Louis.”

Louis waves him off. “It’s fine, really. I’m just trying to figure out what’s next and all that, but I’ll worry about it when I return home.”

Harry nods, not saying anything else, and they continue with dinner. They talk about a lot of things. Louis asks Harry questions about his life, like what he likes to do in his spare time and what his favourite romcom is.

“The Notebook? Really Harold?” Louis teases.

“I suppose you have a better suggestion in mind?” Harry asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“As a matter of fact, I do. We all know that 10 Things I Hate About You is where it’s at. I mean, have you seen how hot Heath Ledger is in that?” The words just slip out of Louis without thinking, and he realises that this is the first time in their conversation that he has hinted at his own sexual orientation. Harry doesn’t react in any way, though.

“I actually haven’t seen that movie…” Harry admits.

Louis slams his glass on the table, making a loud noise. “You what? Harold! This is blasphemy. You must rectify this immediately or else I’m going to put you on blast in front of all of your Twitter followers.”

Harry gasps exaggeratedly. “Well, I can’t have you doing that, now can I? I suppose I must watch this movie immediately.”

“Good.” Louis almost tells Harry to let him know what he thinks, but then realises that they aren’t friends who have each other’s numbers and just text, which sort of brings his mood down a bit.

There’s a beat of silence as the waiter clears up their table, and they sit there with nothing else to do. Louis doesn’t show how bummed he is that their time is winding down and it’s almost time for him to head back to his hotel. He had a genuine good time with Harry, often forgetting that the guy is a famous popstar with millions of fans. If only they’d met in another lifetime, he laments.

“How about we watch it together?”

Harry’s voice makes Louis startle from his thoughts and his eyes flick towards him in question. 

“Sorry, what?”

“The movie you were talking about. Do you want to come over to my place and watch it?” Harry asks again, his eyebrows raising as he waits for Louis to answer.

“Now?” Louis can’t help but ask.

Harry chuckles. “Yeah. If I’m honest, I’m not ready for the evening to be over. You’re a very nice person, Lou.”

Harry is staring at him so sincerely that Louis’ heart warms. He also doesn’t miss the way his heart stutters at the nickname Harry has for him.

Louis lets out a breath. “Oh, thank God. I’m not ready for that either. I was just thinking about how I don’t want to go back to my hotel yet.” It’s not something he would normally admit so bluntly, but again, this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance for Louis and he isn’t going to let it go to waste.

Harry perks up at that. “Great. Let’s go then.”

-

The drive to Harry’s house is filled with tension, at least for Louis. His heart beats faster the closer they get to the house. Louis pinches himself to make sure he isn’t dreaming, because things like this don’t happen to him. He’s always been just Louis, working a nine to five job five days a week, meeting his mates at the pub on the weekends, lounging on the couch watching marathons of his favourite series. He’s never been Louis Tomlinson, the person riding with Harry Styles to his multi million dollar mansion. He takes a few deep breaths to calm down, because his thoughts are just racing all over the place. 

Harry is quiet, as if he’s trying to listen in on Louis’ thoughts— or maybe he’s just being paranoid.

They finally pull into a driveway and Louis all but drops his jaw. Harry’s house is massive, just as he thought it would be, but even more so. Harry turns the engine off and leads them inside.

“Please, make yourself at home,” Harry insists. “I’m going to go put something more comfortable on. Would you like me to bring you something?”

Louis’ eyes widen, but then he looks down at himself and figures he should probably get some trackies on if they’re going to be sitting and watching a movie. “Sure. Some joggers would be great. Thank you.”

Harry leaves Louis in the lounge and he roams around taking it all in. Harry has an endless collection of movies it seems, along with probably one of the biggest televisions Louis has ever seen in his life. There’s a section in the corner of the room dedicated to Harry’s awards. Most of them are One Direction-related, but there are a few that are just for him as well. 

“Having fun snooping around?” Harry’s deep voice makes Louis jump, and his head snaps over to where he is standing with a playful grin on his face.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “I wasn’t snooping. Just looking is all.”

Harry blinks and shrugs. “If you say so. Here you go,” he hands Louis a pair of trackies and a jumper. “There’s a bathroom down the hall to your left.”

Louis grabs the clothes gratefully. “Thanks. I’ll be right back.”

When Louis returns with his skinny jeans and t-shirt folded in his arms, he finds Harry on the sofa clicking through Prime Video looking for the movie they’d agreed to watch.

“If you don’t have the movie we could just watch one of the many ones you do have, you know?” Louis says. He places his own clothes on one of the side tables and settles on the opposite side of the couch, folding his legs beneath him.

“I think I can afford to purchase the movie,” Harry says.

Louis chuckles. “I suppose you could.”

When Harry hits play he also makes sure the lights are out, and when he sits back down on the couch he somehow ends up closer to Louis. 

“You know, I had the biggest crush on Heath Ledger after seeing him in A Knight’s Tale. That blonde hair was so hot,” Harry murmurs.

Louis faces Harry. “Oh, really? And here I thought you were only into supermodels.” He means it to be teasing, but the delivery fails completely. The way Harry’s face falls only confirms his suspicions. 

“You know those aren’t real, right?” Harry asks.

“What?”

“The stories the tabloids publish about me and every woman I’m ever seen with. I mean, I do like women, but I also like men and I’ve been with both. Separately, not at the same time,” he giggles as he fumbles with his words. 

“I’m sorry, Harry, I didn’t mean to imply anything by it. I was just teasing,” Louis tells him.

Harry’s lips curve into a small smile. “I figured you were, but I just wanted to clear the air. I’m not out as bisexual or anything. Right now my team thinks it’s best to keep playing up the womanizer image since I’m launching this solo career, but we are planning for me to come out sometime in the future.”

Louis nods in acknowledgement but doesn’t say anything else. Instead, he turns to face the TV screen. He really isn’t sure what to say to that. He has no idea how this whole celebrity thing works, but he’s sure that Harry has people in his corner that are doing what’s best for him.

“In case it wasn’t obvious, I’m gay,” Louis says out of the blue. He doesn’t look at Harry, so he isn’t sure what his reaction is. He just wanted to have that out in the open so that Harry didn’t feel like he was the only one sharing something so personal.

The warmth of Harry’s hand on his thigh is unexpected, but then Louis just places his own hand on top of his. Neither of them moves their hand until the movie’s over.

“So what’s the verdict?” Louis asks, looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry stretches his arms above his head, yawning. There’s a small sliver of skin visible on his hip that reveals a hint of some sort of tattoo that Louis wants to learn more about. He lets his eyes linger there for a bit, and when his gaze moves back to Harry’s, he’s looking right at him. Louis’ face heats up at being caught, but he doesn’t say anything, just raises one eyebrow waiting for Harry to answer.

“I liked it,” is all Harry says; it’s soft, almost a whisper.

They stare at each other, Louis doesn’t know for how long until he breaks it and checks his phone. 

“Wow, I didn’t realise how late it was. I should probably get an uber and get back to my hotel,” Louis stands up, unlocking his phone to open the uber app. 

“Louis.” Harry’s voice breaks him out of his reverie, and he looks up from his mobile.

Harry is standing in front of him, his eyes burning into him, but Louis doesn’t look away. He doesn’t want to. Louis feels drawn to Harry, and he watches as he moves closer and closer until they’re just mere centimeters from each other. He can see the way Harry’s eyes trail down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. Louis’ heart races at the proximity. 

Everything moves in slow motion as Harry leans in. He pauses, his eyes asking Louis a silent question and he instinctively nods before their lips are touching. It’s electric, like static prickling against his skin as soon as they touch, and he wants more. Louis brings his hands up to cup Harry’s face, deepening the kiss with a swipe of his tongue. Harry eagerly accepts it, moving his own tongue against his. He tastes like vanilla and citrus and it’s the best thing Louis has ever had. A low whine slips out from between Harry’s lips that goes straight to Louis’ cock. He pushes at Harry without breaking their kiss until they hit a wall. Louis takes advantage of this position and works his mouth down Harry’s jaw and neck, licking and nipping along the way.

“Lou, fuck,” Harry breathes. His hands are gripping onto Louis’ hips like he’s holding on to dear life.

They pull away, panting against each other’s faces. Harry’s eyes are wild, pupils blown and lips slick with spit. “Bedroom?” 

Louis nods, and then Harry’s pulling him through the corridor and up the stairs. He feels drunk as he wobbles up the steps trying not to trip and fall on his face. He lets Harry lead them to the bedroom, both falling on the bed as soon as they get there. Louis straddles Harry’s hips before leaning down to resume their kiss. 

“I need this shirt off,  _ now _ ,” he demands, pulling at it before Harry takes over and pulls it off himself.

Without asking Harry helps Louis with his clothes as well. 

“Fuck, your collarbones,” Harry marvels, trailing his fingers along Louis’ tattoos.

“I could say the same thing about yours,” Louis tells him, emphasising his point by taking Harry’s nipple into his mouth, swiping his tongue around it before sucking on it.

“Oh God,” Harry moans, and it only makes Louis want to go faster, harder. So he does the same with the other nub. “Your mouth is going to be the death of me.”

Louis stops his movement to gaze up at Harry with a smirk. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” He continues to roam his mouth down Harry’s torso and around his butterfly tattoo. By the time he’s made it down to Harry’s belly button, he can’t miss Harry’s erection straining against his joggers. From here Louis has a perfect view of the tattoos he’d caught a glimpse of just moments ago. It’s a pair of laurels, one on each side, and in between Harry’s got a happy trail that leads right down to where he really wants to be. 

“Lou.” The way his name sounds coming out of Harry’s lips makes him pause and close his eyes because it’s overwhelming. When he opens them again, they fall on Harry who's got the prettiest shade of flush on his cheeks. He has his bottom lip tucked between his teeth, and it’s so damn sexy that Louis wants to take a picture of him like this so that he can wank to it for the rest of his life. Knowing this is probably the one and only night he’ll ever get to have Harry Styles like this, Louis wants to commit every single second to memory.

“Can I?” Louis has his fingers on Harry’s waistband, waiting for his response.

“Please, God. Yes!” Harry is moving to help Louis take off his sweats, and he notices that he isn’t wearing any underwear.

“Were you going commando already anticipating this would happen?” Louis raises his eyebrow.

Harry shakes his head. “No! I swear. I just never wear underwear when I wear sweats.”

“Sure, Curly,” Louis says before settling in between Harry’s legs after stripping off the rest of his clothes. 

Harry’s cock is heavy and warm in his hand, and Louis takes a moment to just look at it and admire it. It isn’t every day he gets to see Harry Styles’ dick, and he needs to take a mental picture so that he never forgets this.

“Are you just going to sit there and stare at my cock or am I going to have to shove it in your mouth?”

Louis looks up and laughs. “Hey, I’m just admiring it. You have a pretty cock, is all.” 

Harry giggles. “Thank you, but get on with it,  _ please _ .”

Louis tuts. “I’d punish you if you weren’t so polite,” he says before taking the head into his mouth to shut Harry up for good.

Louis twirls his tongue around the tip, licking some of the precome that’s already leaking. The saltiness of it overtakes his mouth as he goes in deeper and hollows out his cheeks. Harry’s hand comes down to grip on the back of Louis’ head and it grounds him, helping him focus on his task. He attempts to go in even deeper, able to feel the tip touching the back of his throat. The sensation makes Louis gag a little bit— it’s been a while since he’s got to do this— but he recovers quickly and continues to suck.

Harry tugs on Louis’ hair. “Lou, stop, stop. I don’t want to come yet. I need you inside of me.  _ Please _ .”

“Do you have lube?” Louis inquires.

Harry lifts himself up on his elbows and gestures towards the nightstand. “Top drawer. There’s also condoms in there. Knock yourself out.”

Louis takes the stuff and places it on the bed next to them. He pops open the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. It doesn’t take long to open Harry up until he’s ready and begging again, so Louis wastes no time in getting the condom and more lube before he’s lining himself up against Harry. 

They both groan as Louis pushes all the way in. Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist as he begins to thrust. He starts slow at first, letting Harry adjust and get used to the feeling before moving faster and snapping his hips against his arse. Harry is so tight and warm that Louis doesn’t think he’ll last much longer. He leans down to capture Harry’s lips in a sloppy kiss that consists mostly of teeth and tongue, but it’s incredibly hot. It’s an honor getting to see Harry like this, with flushed cheeks and sweaty hair. Louis is the only one who is witnessing him this way and it makes Louis fuck into him even harder, causing  Harry to mewl in absolute bliss. Harry reaches a hand down to stroke his cock in sync with Louis’ movements and soon he’s coming all over his chest. Seeing the white stripes against Harry’s heated skin is truly a vision, and it makes Louis follow suit with his own orgasm as he spills into the condom. 

Louis’ arms give out and he drops down against Harry’s chest as they catch their breaths. 

He swallows hard. “That was…” he pants.

“Yeah, yeah. It was,” Harry replies, not saying anything else. 

When they’ve finally come down from their highs, Louis pulls out and disposes of the condom while Harry grabs them some wet wipes to clean up the mess they made. 

Louis stands awkwardly by the foot of the bed, unsure of what’s next. Does he order an uber and thank Harry for the sex? He’s never been a one night stand type of a person, and he doesn’t know what one does in these type of situations. 

“What is it?”

Harry’s looking at him with concern, and Louis shrugs. “Nothing. Just wondering if we should call it a night or…?”

Harry’s smile fades, and hurt flashes across his eyes. “No I didn’t mean it like that. I…” Louis sits on the bed next to Harry and places a hand on his arm. “I’ve never done this before, so I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.”

“You’ve never had sex with anyone?” Harry asks.

Louis can’t help but laugh, and he’s relieved to find that Harry is teasing. “No, I mean. I’ve never slept with someone after just meeting them on the same day. So I don’t know what the proper protocol is.”

Harry is sitting against the headboard, still shirtless, and Louis can’t help but trail his eyes along his chest and picture how it was just covered in come. He forces his gaze back to Harry before he gets another erection.

“Well, proper protocol calls for you to come lay in bed with me for a cuddle,” Harry says, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Louis falls back without hesitation as Harry turns on his side, and he settles behind him as the big spoon. He trails his fingers along Harry’s love handle, thinking that this might be one of his favourite body parts. If he ever has a chance to do this again, he’ll have to dedicate more time to nibbling at them.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while and Louis basks in the warmth of Harry’s body. He closes his eyes, but he doesn’t want to fall asleep just yet in case this turns out to be some cruel dream he’ll wake up from as soon as he does. 

“You know, I’ve never done this before either,” Harry’s raspy voice distracts Louis from his thoughts.

“Done what? Cuddle?”

Harry giggles. “No, I mean sleep with someone I just met. I’ve snogged a few people here and there, but it’s never turned into anything more.”

Maybe it’s because they aren’t looking at each other that gives Louis the courage to ask Harry, “What makes me the exception, then?”

Harry takes a deep, audible breath before turning over to face him. He looks so open and vulnerable that Louis instinctively brings a hand up to caress his cheek. Harry leans into the touch, closing his eyes before finally answering.

“Because...you’re, like,  _ really  _ fucking hot. Have you seen yourself?” 

Louis bursts into a fit of laughter, because that was not the response he was expecting. Harry joins him, their gazes filled with mirth. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Louis says, slapping Harry on the chest after he’s calmed down.

“It’s true!” Harry insists. “I didn’t want to let this opportunity go to waste.”

Louis snorts. “I could say the same thing about you, you know?”

“Which part? The hot part or the opportunity part?”

Their laughter has died down by now and Louis stares into Harry’s eyes, the green in them quickly becoming one of his favourite colours. 

“All of it.” He leans down to place a kiss on Harry’s forehead, but Harry moves his head and the kiss lands on his lips. Louis goes with it because he isn’t about to complain. Kissing Harry is quickly becoming one of his favourite things in the entire world. Louis hopes that each lick and swipe of their lips is able to show Harry the things he doesn’t say out loud. 

As he gets lost in the moment, Louis thinks about how he got here. He makes a mental note to send Zayn and Niall a fruit basket, or rather for Niall a beer basket. 

They snog until their lips are raw and sore and don’t stop until Harry insists they go to sleep.

“Lou?”

Louis is starting to drift off, but he opens his eyes as soon as he hears Harry’s voice. Harry looks so cute, eyes heavy lidded and sleepy and curls all mussed over his pillow.

“Yeah?”

Harry bites his bottom lip. “Tomorrow night I’m throwing a surprise show for the fans. I’m going to be announcing it on Twitter first thing in the morning and I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

Louis’ eyes sweep over Harry’s features. Even though the room is dark, the moonlight filters into the room and against Harry’s skin. All day Harry has exuded this confidence that Louis was almost envious of, but right now he looks almost afraid that Louis will reject him. He brings his hand to work his fingers through Harry’s fluffy curls; he hasn’t been able to stop doing it.

“Of course, Curly. I can’t wait.” Louis smiles softly before pecking Harry on the lips. “Now, let’s get some sleep, because I will not be blamed if you give an unsatisfactory performance tomorrow.”

Harry chuckles. “Alright. Goodnight, Lou.” He turns over to resume their earlier position, and Louis embraces him from behind, nuzzling his nose into Harry’s neck. He smells like heaven.

“Goodnight, Haz.”

-

Louis wakes up to Harry hovering above him, laying kisses on his chest. He silently thanks the gods above that yesterday wasn’t a dream and that he is, in fact, in bed with Harry Styles.

“Good morning to you too,” Louis rasps wiping at his eyes, unable to contain the grin on his face.

Harry dimples at him with a dark look on his face. “Good morning. I want you to fuck my mouth.” He says it so nonchalantly that Louis doesn’t realise what he’s saying at first.

When he finally does, he chokes. “You’re insatiable, you know that?”

Harry shrugs. “What can I say? You’ve unleashed a monster.”

Louis laughs but it morphs into a moan when Harry takes his nipple into his mouth. “You’re really good at that,” he breathes. Instead of saying anything in return, Harry just sucks harder. “Fuck.”

Before he knows it, Louis is on top fucking into Harry’s mouth while he works on sucking Harry’s cock. Harry’s massive hands are on Louis’ bum cheeks pushing him deeper, which makes Louis’ hips stutter and his own mouth work even harder. In the end, it’s Louis who comes first, spilling into Harry’s eager mouth, and before he can even come down Harry’s orgasm follows. Louis laps up every single drop, licking him clean before he drops down on the bed next to Harry.

“You’re amazing,” Louis pants.

Harry pats Louis’ thigh. “So are you.”

When their breathing returns to normal, Harry stands up, putting his pants on.

“I’m going to make us some breakfast. If you need a shower or anything, feel free,” Harry offers.

When Louis takes Harry up on his offer of a shower, it’s refreshing. Louis doesn’t want to get out because it’s not every day that you get to shower in a bathroom that’s almost as big as his own bedroom. He manages to find a clean pair of pants in Harry’s closet before using the same sweats Harry had loaned him the night before. 

When he comes downstairs, Harry is flipping over an omelette on the stove. He brightens up when he notices Louis.

“Hey. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I just made omelettes. Hope you’re hungry.” As if on cue, Louis’ stomach growls. 

“Thanks.”

It feels oddly comfortable being here, both in Harry’s house and in his presence. It doesn’t feel like he’s sitting and eating breakfast with a popstar who has sold millions of records and sold out stadiums around the globe. Louis isn’t sure if that thought scares him or not. Is it even normal to feel this at ease with someone he met not even twenty-four hours ago?

They tuck into their breakfast, and Louis witnesses the moment Harry tweets his millions of followers about the surprise show. Apparently fans are supposed to get the tickets directly from the venue at a first come, first served basis. When Harry informs Louis that all the proceeds from the tickets will be going to a local charity, he almost wants to grab him and kiss him for being such a generous human. Hearing that doesn’t help these feelings he’s been trying to sort through.

As much as he doesn’t want to go, he must. It takes a lot of convincing for Harry to let him go, and Louis doesn’t miss the pout when he calls for a driver to take him back to his hotel room.

“Hey, come here.” Louis tugs on Harry’s waist to bring him closer. Harry’s still pouting, so Louis kisses him to make it go away. “You have a busy day today, and the last thing I want to do is hold you back. I’ll see you tonight.”

Harry seems to consider what Louis is saying before letting out a breath. “Fine. But you should make plans to stay the night again, because I want to take you out somewhere tomorrow.”

Louis quirks an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Am I supposed to do everything you tell me now?”

Harry nods. “Yep,” he says, smiling.

Louis rolls his eyes playfully. “Well, if I must.”

Harry leans in to kiss him again, this time deeper, licking into his mouth and tasting him one last time. 

“Charge your phone so I can text you,” Harry tells him.

“So bossy,” Louis tuts, which earns him a slap on the arm. 

Louis spends the entire ride back to his hotel staring out of the window and taking in the scenery of the beautiful city. He hadn’t really been paying attention before, but now he’s got his window rolled down, letting the warm breeze hit his face. This trip is turning out to be so much more than he expected, and he never wants it to end. 

Back at the hotel he FaceTimes Niall and Zayn, catching up with them. He’s only been gone from home for two days, but it feels like weeks. He tells them about his day with Harry, leaving out the stuff they did after dinner because he doesn’t need them to tease him about it. He does, however, tell them that he’s catching Harry’s show today and that he’s quickly becoming a fan of his all over again.

Louis makes sure to download Harry’s album and the most recent single to his upcoming one, spending the day listening to it on repeat while he searches for jobs on his laptop. He’s not really in the mood to go out, wanting to save all his energy for later this evening instead. He finds a couple of admin jobs and applies to them. 

Louis’ mind wanders to Harry and what he’s up to, which leads to him to typing his name into the search engine. He isn’t interested in the articles, so instead he clicks over to the images and scrolls through them. There are all sorts of pictures of Harry, ranging back from when he was just sixteen auditioning for The X Factor with his cherub face and unruly curls. It’s interesting to see Harry’s progression from teenager to popstar. At one point he’d let his hair grow almost down to his shoulders, and Louis’ mouth goes dry wishing he’d been around then to admire it. He’d love to run his fingers through those long waves, maybe even braid his hair if Harry would let him. He stumbles upon an Instagram post of Harry holding his long locks after having them cut off, and Louis learns that he’d donated his hair to charity as well. 

What kind of enigma is Harry Styles? Every new thing Louis finds out about him only makes him want to learn more, though he’d rather hear it from the man himself. 

_ You look hot with long hair _

Louis isn’t sure what possesses him to text Harry, but he’s hitting send before he can stop himself from doing so. It doesn’t take Harry long to respond.

_ Cyberstalking me already? _

For a split second Louis panics because he doesn’t want Harry to get the wrong idea.

_ Just looking at your pictures.  _

_ Not interested in anything else that’s written about you. I’d rather hear that from you ;) _

Harry replies with a blushing emoji, which makes Louis’ stomach swoop. They don’t text for much longer since Harry has soundcheck, so Louis goes back to his internet search. This time, he decides to go on Youtube.

Louis goes on a downward spiral of video after video. He starts with music videos, which then lead to interviews, which then lead to fan made videos. Harry is just so captivating to watch - Louis can’t stop watching him and he needs more. Before he knows it, he only has an hour to get ready before he needs to leave for Harry’s show.

After showering and getting dressed, Louis packs his things. He doesn’t know where Harry is planning to take him tomorrow, so he figures he’s safer taking his suitcase so that he can go through his options when he knows. 

Louis is surprised to find Harry’s Range Rover waiting for him outside of the hotel again, but when he gets closer to it he’s disappointed to find that it isn’t Harry who’s picking him up. 

“Hello,” Louis greets as he loads his suitcase in the back seat.

The guy smiles warmly at him. “Hi. I’m Liam, Harry’s manager.”

“Nice to meet you,” Louis climbs into the front passenger seat.

They pull up to The Troubadour where there’s a massive line all the way around the corner. Liam leads Louis to the entrance, where he’s given a wristband and led inside. It makes him feel slightly guilty that he doesn’t have to wait outside with everyone else, but he gets over it rather quickly. They go backstage to a room that has Harry’s name on it, and Liam knocks before Harry opens it. Harry is completely shirtless, bare chest showing off his sun kissed skin and many tattoos. Louis’ throat goes dry. Harry grins as soon as he catches sight of Louis.

“Come in,” he moves out of the way to let Louis in. Liam and Harry murmur to each other by the door for a second before Harry closes it. 

“This looks very cozy,” Louis comments as he takes in the low lit dressing room. There’s a green velvet couch with colourful throw pillows and a coffee table with vanilla scented candles and white roses that create a very calming atmosphere. 

Harry is still standing by the door, staring at Louis. 

“What?” Louis asks.

Harry gives him a once over before licking his lips. “You look really good,” he says, voice raspy.

Louis’ face heats up. “Thanks.” He’s only wearing some skinny jeans and a light grey jumper and Harry’s stare makes him feel self conscious. Harry gets closer until he’s merely inches away from him, his eyes dark and full of want.

“You’re not so bad yourself either, you know?” Louis tells him. “Is this what you’re performing in?” He tucks his fingers into the waistband of Harry’s shorts, making Harry close his eyes.

Harry shakes his head. “No.”

Louis pouts playfully. “Pity. Excited for tonight?”

Harry shrugs. “I’m a bit nervous if I’m honest. Haven’t performed live like this in a while.”

Louis’ hands trail to Harry’s arse underneath the shorts, and he squeezes his cheeks gently. Harry drops his head onto Louis’ shoulder, letting out a small whine against his ear. The sound goes straight to Louis’ cock, and he squeezes again before sliding a finger across Harry’s crack. Harry shivers at the sensation, and Louis tilts his head to kiss him on the temple. 

“Come here.” Louis removes his hands and pulls Harry onto the couch. He positions him to kneel on it and lean over, resting his arms on the arm rest, arse sticking out. Louis kneels behind him and removes Harry’s shorts to expose his beautiful backside. It’s so smooth as Louis runs his palm over the creamy skin and Harry arches his back. “I’m going to help you relax and help your nerves. Is that okay?”

Harry is nodding frantically before Louis even finishes speaking. “Yes. Please.”

Louis smiles to himself and spreads Harry open, exposing his pretty pink hole. He doesn’t know what it is about Harry that is making him throw all caution to the wind and do things he’s never done before. And right now, staring at Harry’s magnificent arse, all he wants to do is eat him out. Louis leans in and trails his tongue tentatively down Harry’s crack to taste. He’s never had his tongue in anyone’s arse before, and he’s seeing what he’s been missing all this time. An urge to drown himself in Harry’s taste takes over Louis and he goes in deeper, working his tongue and prodding into Harry’s hole. Harry moans so prettily and it makes him only get harder. He uses his hands to squeeze his arse as he continues to lick him out. 

“Lou. Fuck.” Harry’s looking over his shoulder, cheeks flushed and mouth slack.

Louis adds his index finger to add more pressure, which seems to be the right decision as Harry whines and chants  _ yes, yes, yes _ . He pulls away to catch his breath but continues to finger him before leaning in to nibble on one of Harry’s arse cheeks. 

“Oh, God. Yeah. Do that again.  _ Please _ .” Harry bites on his bottom lip in anticipation as Louis goes in again, biting his other arse cheek harder before licking over the mark he left behind. Harry mewls, arching his back, and he pushes against Louis’ face as he goes in again to fuck him with his tongue. 

Louis could be here for hours, he thinks. He loves the way Harry is coming apart with just his mouth. Harry reaches down between his legs, and it doesn’t take more than a few strokes for him to come, shaking from head to toe. Louis reluctantly pulls away, wiping the spit all over his face. Harry turns around and kisses Louis, tongue swiping into his mouth.

“You’re filthy,” Louis tells him when they pull apart. 

Harry blushes, running a hand through his sweaty hair. A knock on the door makes them jump, but thankfully Harry had locked it earlier so they aren’t caught in their compromising position.

Liam lets Harry know that he’s on in twenty minutes, making him pout.

“I didn’t get to do you,” Harry tells him as Louis reaches to smooth his lips with his thumb.

Louis kisses him. “Don’t worry about me, love. That was all about you.”

Harry’s lips curve into a small smile and nods. “Well, thank you.” He captures Louis’ lips into another searing kiss before there’s another knock on the door, making him groan in frustration.

Louis chuckles. “I should get out of here or else you won’t get anything done.”

It seems that Harry is about to protest but then thinks better of it. “Okay. Wait for me after the show?” He raises an eyebrow, and he seems nervous waiting for Louis’ response.

“Of course.” With one last kiss, Louis leaves Harry behind, trying to ignore the fluttering in his chest as he walks away.

-

Louis is blown away by Harry. It’s in the way he dresses— a black shirt and glittery gold trousers with pink flowers—  the way he moves around the stage not giving a care in the world and just letting the music take over. The way that he sings every song with emotion, breaking Louis’ heart lyric by lyric. And when Harry brings Stevie fucking Nicks to the stage, Louis could almost pass out, he can’t believe his eyes. Harry is on stage performing with Stevie Nicks, and Louis has a front row view of the entire show. Louis doesn’t miss the tears Harry sheds when he’s on stage with her, when he watches her in awe as she sings. It’s so endearing, Louis can’t help but snap a few pictures of them.

It’s magical, an out of body experience that Louis will never be able to replicate. He finds that he needs a moment to process everything, so he follows the crowd that trickles outside of the venue. He walks down the block, lighting a cigarette before making his way back around. Louis is in a daze, like coming from a high that he’s trying to refuse, and it’s overwhelming. His body is buzzing with adrenaline as he continues to stride back and forth.

Louis checks his phone for the time and realises he got a text from Harry a few minutes ago letting him know that Liam will take him to his house and he will meet him there, so he stubs out his cigarette and looks for Liam. He doesn’t have to walk far before finding Harry’s manager who is talking to one of the security guys. He notices Louis’ presence and acknowledges him before leading him towards the parking lot.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Liam asks as they begin to drive out of the lot.

“Loved it,” Louis replies honestly.

They stop by a local pizza place where Liam has Louis wait in the car while he goes inside. He comes back out with a couple of pizzas before they head towards Harry’s house.

The scent of the food makes Louis’ stomach grumble, and Liam seems to notice because he smiles at him knowingly.

When they arrive to Harry’s, Harry is already there at the door, arms crossed.

“Took you long enough,” Harry says.

Liam rolls his eyes. “Calm down. I got you food, you wanker.”

Harry takes the pizza boxes, brightening up instantly. “Thanks, Liam. Want to come in and eat with us?”

Liam shakes his head. “I’m alright. Soph is waiting for me at home.”

Liam excuses himself and leaves Harry and Louis to it. Harry is wearing trackies, his hair freshly showered. They sit at the kitchen island and tear into the pizzas.

“What did you think of the show?” Harry asks through a mouthful of food.

Louis swallows before answering. “It was amazing, Haz. Why didn’t you give me a heads up about Stevie!”

Harry laughs. “Why would I want to ruin that surprise?”

Louis throws a piece of sausage at him without saying anything else. Harry catches it and pops it in his mouth with a sly smirk.

“Really, though. I may not have considered myself a fan when I first got here, but Harry. I’m definitely a fan now. The biggest, if that’s even possible,” Louis says sincerely.

Harry looks down at his food wordlessly, but Louis doesn’t miss the blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you,” he finally says. They continue eating until Harry speaks up again. “So um. When do you head back to London?”

“Tomorrow night,” Louis answers. 

Harry nods and doesn’t say anything. Louis doesn’t either. He doesn’t even want to think about going home right now. He just wants to focus his attention on Harry and being here with him for as much as he’ll allow.

“Would you like to go out for a swim?” Harry asks, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

“It’s a bit nippy out, isn’t it?” Louis says.

Harry shrugs. “It is, but I’ve got a heated pool, so that doesn’t matter.”

Louis considers it. “Alright, well then I’m in.”

Harry’s face splits into a grin. They change into their swimming gear, Louis grateful that he decided to bring his entire suitcase. He’d meant to visit the beach, but with Harry taking up most of his time he hasn’t been able to. Not that he’s complaining or anything.

Harry’s pool is massive and so nice. It’s lit up with beautiful blue lighting that glows in contrast to the night sky. Harry is already in, his hair slicked back with water and his stare unwavering as he watches Louis move towards him.

“Didn’t you just wash your hair?” Louis asks before going in. 

Harry shrugs. “Wasn’t planning on going swimming. It’s called spontaneity. You should try it sometime.”

Louis chuckles. “Cheeky.”

The water feels amazing as soon as Louis sticks his foot in. He goes in easily, letting himself get enveloped by the warmth.

“God, this feels amazing,” Louis groans once he’s shoulder deep inside the water. Harry approaches him slowly, a smile on his face. Louis submerges his head in the water, letting his entire body get soaked. When he pops back up, Harry is still there, waiting. 

“How deep does this pool go?” Louis asks, feeling the heat of Harry’s scrutiny.

“Only up to eight feet,” Harry tells him. He extends his hand to take Louis’ and pulls him over to the deeper end until they’re both unable to touch the floor. 

Harry takes Louis in his arms and Louis holds on to his shoulders. He can swim, very well in fact, but he doesn’t mind that Harry is looking out for him either. Harry treads the water with Louis on him for a few minutes, before they swim to the edge of the pool. Louis grabs a hold of the ledge and Harry joins him. He dips into the water again, loving the feeling of it.

“So, Mr Styles, what’s next for you after this?” Louis asks. He stretches his feet out and kicks to stay afloat as he waits for Harry to answer.

Harry snorts. “I have an appearance on the Late Late show the day after tomorrow. Then it’s back to the studio to finish recording.”

Louis hums. “How much longer do you have before the album is finished?”

Harry seems to think about Louis’ question, his eyes drifting away, lost in thought. “I’m not sure to be honest. I have about ten songs recorded, but not all of them are going to make it on the album. I want to record more songs just in case.”

“What about you?” Harry asks.

“What about me?”

Harry leans a bit closer, Louis can feel the warmth of Harry’s breath on his face. “What’s next for you after this?”

Ah, the million pound question. Louis would love to know the answer. He can’t help the way his face falls a little thinking about the answer. He turns to face Harry and shrugs.

“I have no idea. I’ve applied to jobs and I don’t know. We’ll see what happens,” is all Louis can find himself to say.

“If you could do one thing— anything you want— if money wasn’t an obstacle, what would that be?” Harry asks.

Louis laughs nervously, trying to buy time to find an answer. “You’re really going hard with all these questions, aren’t you?” He tries to go for amused, but it comes out more serious than he intends.

“I just really want to get to know you, and I don’t have much more time to do it,” Harry admits. 

Louis lets out a sigh. Don’t even remind him. “That’s a tough question because I’m not sure. When I was in uni, I was really into songwriting. My mates and I were in a band called  _ The Rogue _ and we used to play on open mic nights and have the best time.”

Louis’ mind drifts off to that time when things felt easier than they are now. They used to be so carefree back then. 

“What happened? With the band?” Harry’s question distracts Louis from his thoughts.

“We graduated. Everyone went their separate ways. Once I moved and started working, I just didn’t have the time for it.” Louis explains.

“Do you still remember the songs you played?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, some. Why?” Louis looks at Harry who has a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“Will you play one for me?” Harry’s eyes are wide full of hope, and he finds that he can’t say no to him, which could be a very dangerous thing if they ever spend more time together in the future.

Louis lets out a breath. “Fine. But then we’ll have to find a way to erase your memory.”

Harry cackles. “Come on, Lou.”

They get out of the pool, and Harry hands Louis a fluffy towel. They dry off before entering the house and change into warmer clothes. Harry meets Louis in the living room with a guitar in his hand. 

Louis takes the guitar and rests it on his thighs. “Now, don’t make fun of me, okay? We didn’t really take this band seriously, it was just for fun,” he prefaces.

“I’d never make fun of your music, Lou. Now go on. I want to hear it.”

Louis closes his eyes to steel himself. He hasn’t touched a guitar in ages, and he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself the first time he’s back at it in front of Harry. He places his fingers on the right chords as he decides what song he wants to play. 

Louis inhales, and on the next exhale he begins to strum the guitar. As soon as the song begins, it all comes to him like muscle memory, each note playing to their own volition.

“Wish that you could build a time machine, so you could see the things no one could see. Feels like you’re standing on the edge, looking at the stars and wishing you were them.” Louis sings the lyrics as he remembers them. It was one of his favourite songs that they used to perform and it still is. He remembers writing it when his mum got sick and times got rough. Thankfully, his mum made it through the health scare, but the song became his go to for when anything in life got difficult.

Louis closes his eyes again when he gets to the chorus, letting the music consume him to his very core. His fingers are starting to ache, but he doesn’t stop until he gets to the very last note. When he does, he finally manages to open his eyes again, and he doesn’t expect to find Harry with tears trailing down his cheeks. Louis sets the guitar aside and moves to wipe the tears away.

“Don’t cry, love.” Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair comfortingly.

“That was so good, Louis. I can’t...I can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me,” Harry accuses.

Louis laughs. “You’re the popstar here, not me.”

Harry scoffs. “You have an amazing voice, Lou. I want to record it and listen to it all day.”

Louis rolls his eyes. 

“I’m serious,” Harry pats him on the arm. “You’re so talented.”

“Thank you. But like I said, I haven’t written music in ages.” Louis says, shrugging.

Harry doesn’t say anything. Instead, he leans in to capture Louis’ lips in a kiss. His hands come up to cup Louis’ face as he kisses him deeply, sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Louis kisses him back, loving the way Harry’s mouth feels on him and wanting to remember it forever. 

Somehow the kiss morphs into something more dirty and needy, and they end up on the couch with Harry straddling Louis. Harry grips onto Louis’ shoulders as he fucks himself on Louis’ cock, and Louis tries his best to meet him at every thrust. They’re both hot and sweaty, and Louis leans in to nip at Harry’s neck any chance he gets. Harry lets out the most beautiful whines as he continues to swivel his hips just the right way. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, bringing their bodies impossibly closer. Their skin slides together with the sweat and heat of their bodies, and Louis captures Harry’s lips and bites on his bottom lip. 

“Let me hear you, Haz,” Louis rasps against Harry’s ear.

Harry tilts his head back and groans while Louis snaps his hips up, drilling into him harder and faster.

“Oh fuck!” Before long, Harry’s spilling untouched between their torsos, his body shaking with aftershocks. 

Louis holds him, kissing him on the lips, jaw and cheeks. He tells Harry how well he did as he continues to move inside of him. This time his thrusts are slower, the perfect amount of friction that has Louis coming only moments later. Louis kisses Harry, licking into his mouth and getting every taste of him he can get. He never wants to stop tasting him, afraid that he won’t ever get to do this again and wanting to get his fill while he can.

“You’re amazing,” Louis praises, his voice rough. “I feel so lucky,” he says as an afterthought. 

Harry pulls away to get a better look at him, his eyes intense and alluring. 

“I’m the lucky one,” Harry leans in to kiss Louis, soft and sweet. “So, so lucky,” he trails off as they get lost in another session of passionate kissing.

They only stop when they start to feel sticky and are in need of cleaning up. Louis doesn’t hesitate to accept Harry’s invitation to shower with him. They have plenty of room as Harry’s shower can probably hold half of his crew. 

“Can I wash your hair?” Louis asks as Harry reaches for the shampoo. 

Harry seems to be caught a bit off guard, but he nods. “Sure.” He hands Louis the bottle which he takes and pours some into his hand as Harry turns his back to him. Louis lathers up Harry’s hair with shampoo, letting the suds form. He massages Harry’s scalp thoroughly, eliciting a few moans out of him that make Louis’ cock twitch. Too bad he’s never been the biggest fan of shower sex. 

“Okay, rinse.” Louis helps Harry move under the spray and makes sure to wash out all the soap. “Perfect.”

Harry blushes and leans in to peck him on the lips. “Thank you.” He insists on returning the favor, so Louis lets him. Harry’s fingers are magic as they work through his hair, his eyes drift close instinctively.

After the shower, they settle into bed, laying next to each other. 

“Hey Lou?” Harry asks after a lull of silence has fallen between them.

Louis tilts his head to look at Harry. “Yeah?”

Harry averts his gaze, suddenly finding the thread he’s pulling at from his duvet more interesting. He bites his bottom lip before meeting his eyes again.

“Do you think we could keep in touch after this? When you go home, I’d love to keep talking and getting to know you, if that’s alright.” 

Louis tucks a stray hair behind Harry’s ear, but since his hair is rather short it springs off as soon as he does.

“I’d love nothing more than that,” Louis admits.

Harry smiles against his pillow, and Louis can’t help but mirror him. Seeing Harry like this, all soft and smiley, makes Louis feel like the luckiest person alive. He doesn’t know what the future holds, but he does know that he never wants to forget this moment for as long as he lives.

 

**2 Years Later**

Louis’ limbs feel heavy as he unlocks his front door. He tosses his keys aside and takes off his shoes, already feeling so much better. He grabs a glass of water from the kitchen, gulping it down in record time as he wonders what he wants to eat for dinner. Before making any decisions he forces himself to go shower so that he feels refreshed and energised.

Work really kicked Louis’ arse today, but he loves his job so much he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He’s so lost in thought, he doesn’t pay much attention to his surroundings, and when he opens his bedroom door he stops right in his tracks, mouth going dry.

Harry is laying on his side, facing the door and wearing nothing but a pair of turquoise panties with matching stockings. He has the smuggest smirk on his face, and Louis wastes no time in approaching him.

“Baby, what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming home for another couple of days?” Louis asks, kissing Harry on the lips.

“I might have fibbed just a little bit so that I could surprise you,” Harry admits, his heavy lidded eyes meeting Louis’ gaze.

Harry has been out doing promo with One Direction for their reunion album and tour, and Louis has missed his boyfriend terribly. Louis tries to travel with Harry as often as he can, but he’s been working with Kesha on her new album, and he hasn’t been able to join him for the past couple of weeks.

Louis climbs on top of Harry, straddling him on the bed. “Well then, maybe I should punish you for lying to me,” he says, taking Harry’s arms and pinning them above his head. He doesn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes go dark at the movement.

Harry bites his lip. “No, please. I’ll be good, I promise. I just missed you so much. I needed to see you.”

Louis studies Harry’s face, taking in his plump pink lips and flushed cheeks. His eyes trail down Harry’s body. “Is this why you got all dressed up for me, baby?”

Harry nods. “Wanted to be pretty for you,” he admits.

Louis’ cock twitches in his trousers and he holds back a groan.  

“You’re always so pretty, baby. The prettiest,” Louis tells him before closing the distance between them and licking into Harry’s mouth. Harry moans as soon as their lips touch, and Louis deepens the kiss. He’s still pinning Harry’s wrists down against the bed, but their position is awkward so he lets them go and instead cups Harry’s face. Their kiss becomes more needy, and Louis’ head becomes hazy, filled with want for Harry.

Louis pulls away, climbing off the bed to undress. Harry whines at the loss.

“I’ll be right there, love.”

Once Louis is fully naked, he moves to grab their lube. Louis had just purchased a new bottle in anticipation for Harry’s arrival, and he’s happy he gets to use it sooner than he thought. He joins Harry back on the bed in no time, and his lips are back on Harry’s skin in an instant. 

Louis takes Harry’s nipples into his mouth, nipping at them, eliciting the most beautiful sounds out of Harry.  He mouths at Harry’s lace covered cock, loving the roughness of the fabric against his skin. He moves the panties aside to give himself room to finger Harry open. Harry goes plaint as soon as Louis’ fingers breach his hole. He lets out a relieved sigh, like it’s been all he’s wanted. It has been, for Louis.

Once he’s deemed Harry ready, he pulls the panties off, leaving the stockings on. Louis takes one of Harry’s legs and places it on his shoulder. He begins to kiss up from his ankle and all the way to his inner thigh. He loves the way the material of the stocking feels against Harry’s skin, and it makes him want to be inside of him this very instant. 

Louis lubes himself up. “On your hands and knees, baby.” 

Harry goes easily, getting into position and sticking his arse out for Louis. Louis takes pause and admires the way Harry’s backside is so smooth and plump. He can’t help but lean over to nip and lick at his cheek, making Harry groan in response.

Louis lines himself up before entering Harry until he’s bottomed out. He doesn’t waste any time before he’s thrusting in and out of Harry, snapping their hips together. 

“Fuck!” Harry yelps as he arches his back, trying to grind against Louis to get him in deeper. 

Louis grabs at Harry’s hair— he’s let it grow back out— and tugs on it while continuing to fuck into him. They’re making the most obscene noises, between their whines and grunts and the sound of their skin slapping against each other. Louis doesn’t think he’ll last much longer. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Louis orders, rasping out as he catches Harry reaching for his cock. Harry whines, and Louis responds by snapping his hips harder.

“Oh God, oh God,” Harry chants with every push of his hips.

Before he knows it, Harry is shaking and spurting white streaks of come on the duvet beneath him. When Harry clenches around Louis, he’s following suit with his own release. 

They lay on the bed, panting next to each other as they come down from their highs. Louis kisses Harry again.

“You did amazing, baby,” Louis tells him.

Harry preens and cuddles closer to Louis, nuzzling into his neck. Louis kisses him on the temple. 

Once they’ve come down, Harry stands up to take off his stockings, much to Louis’ dismay.

“Come join me in the shower,” Harry calls over his shoulder.

“I’ll be right there,” Louis tells him before Harry disappears into their ensuite. 

Louis closes his eyes and reaches over to pinch himself in the arm. He’s not dreaming, this really is his life. With that daily confirmation, he makes a move to get up and join Harry in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos or comment if you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
